Bella's Bodyguard
by LazalotAnreads
Summary: Charlie goes away for three weeks and Bella starts receiving creepy notes and gifts. She asks Jacob to stay with her, and when he agrees, the stalker gets violent.
1. Chapter 001

Title: Bella's Bodyguard

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Charlie goes away for three weeks and Bella starts receiving creepy notes and gifts. She asks Jacob to stay with her, and when he agrees, the stalker gets violent.

Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU

Chapter 001

Bella was alone in the house. Charlie had left for a three week long law enforcement conference about an hour before and she was already nervous. She really hadn't wanted to stay in the house alone, but she hadn't wanted to seem like a wimp either so she'd done it anyway. Now she was regretting her choice.

She should just call Jacob and ask him to stay with her. She knew Billy wouldn't mind. So why didn't she? Partly because she still didn't want to admit to what a wimp she was, and partly because she didn't want him to get the wrong idea. Jacob had a HUGE crush on her.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and Bella jumped a mile. "Damn it," she hissed. As she walked to the door, she called, "Coming!" But when she opened it there was nobody there. There was an envelope taped to her door, though. She took it down and opened it, pulling out a single sheet of paper with a typed message on it.

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**I've been watching you and I like what I see. Maybe I'll even let YOU see ME sometime soon. Not yet, though.**_

_**Your Eternity**_

Okay, THAT was creepy. Forgetting all about her reasons not to call him, she was on the phone with Jake within two minutes, telling him the whole story. He was furious, of course. He told her to lock the door and wait for him, and for once she didn't argue over being ordered around. She just did as he said.

It took him thirty miserable minutes to get there. When he finally knocked and called a greeting, she swung open the door and jumped into his arms, trembling. He held her tightly for a long moment before kissing the top of her head and gently pushing her away.

"Okay. Show me the letter." He held out his hand for the piece of paper she was still clutching. She handed it over and he read it quickly. "It could just be a prank, Bells, but I'd feel better if you let me stay here with you. I already okayed it with my Dad and my stuff is in the backseat of the Rabbit. Will you let me stay?"

"Sure, sure." Bella was terribly relieved. As he went to get his things and bring them inside, she started making dinner. Meatloaf and mashed potatoes, Jacob's favorite.

"Mm," he said as he came into the kitchen, "that smells really good, Bells. Thanks for making my favorite." He squeezed her hip gently and then went about setting the table. As they waited for dinner to be ready, they chatted.

They talked about how glad they each were that it was summer. Jacob congratulated Bella on her graduation again. She told him she was taking a couple of years off before college so that she could save up some real money. He told her that if she took the whole two years off, he would graduate and then they could go to college together.

Bella liked that idea a LOT. Probably more than she should, in fact, but she didn't care. "That would be so great! What are you planning to study, Jake?"

"I want to get a degree in business so that I can open my own shop. What about you?"

Bella blushed. "I haven't decided yet. I know I want to study psychology, but I'm not sure what kind of career I want to have."

Jacob just smiled at her. "Well, you have plenty of time to decide. So it's settled, then? We go to college together?"

"Definitely," Bella replied. He picked her up in a tight hug and spun her around. She laughed, delighted with his happiness. She loved making Jacob happy. When he set her down, she kept her face pressed against his chest. Quietly, she said, "We should also get an apartment together. Then we won't have to deal with roommates we hate."

"That sounds like a great idea, Bells." Jacob sighed contentedly and stroked her hair. "It'll be just you and me against the world."

By that time, dinner was ready, so they sat down to eat. They were still talking about colleges when the doorbell rang. Bella dropped her fork and looked at Jacob. "Will you answer it?"

"Sure, sure." He stood up and walked to the door, Bella right behind him, pressed up against his back. He reached back to give her a reassuring pat on the hip before opening the door.

Nobody was there, of course. But there was a box sitting innocently on the welcome mat. Bella didn't want to open it. "Just throw it out, Jake."

But he was already taking the lid off to reveal a very bloody, very dead cat. It's stomach had been cut open and the contents taken out. Now it was filled with maggot infested chocolates.

Bella fainted and Jacob just barely caught her. Swearing quietly, he took her to the couch and laid her down before returning to read the letter that had been in the box.

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**I am not pleased with you. Get rid of that man, or I'll do it for you.**_

_**Your Eternity**_

Jacob got rid of the box and the dead cat, cursing the entire time. Bella had a stalker. He wondered if he should call the police, but then thought of Charlie and quickly banished the idea. There was no sense in worrying him, and if Jacob called the cops he'd find out for sure.

Jacob could protect Bella. He was big for his age, and strong. He could take pretty much anybody in a fight; he was sure of it. So he'd hold off on calling the cops - for now.

Jacob went back to the couch and sat beside Bella, caressing her face. Her eyes blinked open, and she smiled up at him. The smile only lasted a moment, though, as the memories came flooding back. "Oh, God, Jake! What do we do? Should we call the police? I don't want to worry Charlie but -"

"We're not going to call the police yet." Jacob cut her off. "I can protect you, Bella. Maybe once the stalker realizes that I'm sticking around, he'll get bored and leave you alone."

It sounded like a decent enough plan. "Okay, but I have one condition." Bella sat up and leaned into his side.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Jacob asked.

"We share a bed while you're here. I get the feeling that this guy would have no qualms about climbing in my window, and I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor, so …" She trailed off, looking up at him hopefully.

Jacob rolled his eyes and grinned. "That's not a condition; that's a perk." He nudged her playfully.

Bella blushed. "Come on, we need to clean up the kitchen."

"You're not going to finish your dinner?" Jacob frowned.

"No. The dead cat kind of put me off of my appetite," Bella said sarcastically. "You know I have a weak stomach. I feel sick just thinking about it."

Jacob frowned harder. "Well, you should let me take care of kitchen duty tonight, okay? Just rest. I know how to do dishes and I know where everything goes, so it will be a piece of cake."

Bella smiled weakly. "You're too good for me, Jacob. Okay, I'll stay here and let you clean up the kitchen." She laid back down on the couch and closed her eyes.

Jacob kissed her forehead gently before getting up to finish his food and take care of the kitchen.

"Okay, so how do you want to do this?" Jacob asked, gesturing toward the bed. They'd watched a couple of movies, putting this moment off, but now it was time to sleep and they had to figure out how they were going to go about it.

Bella blushed. Even though she was wearing her usual sleep attire - a tank top and short shorts - she felt naked. "Um, I guess I'll sleep between you and the wall, if you don't mind. Just in case you have to get up really fast."

"Okay." Before she could stop him, Jacob picked her up and deposited her in the center of the bed. Irritated, she smacked his arm, but he just smiled and crawled in beside her. "So … do I get to hold you while we sleep?"

He looked so hopeful. Bella's heart melted and she found herself nodding. Jacob's grin could have lit the world when he pulled her into his hot embrace.

As they laid there holding each other, a comfortable silence fell. Bella found herself wondering what it would be like to really BE with Jacob. Not just sexually, although half the time she couldn't keep her eyes off of his glorious body, but emotionally as well. It would be bliss; she knew that Jacob would take care of her.

But she couldn't give in. For one thing, she didn't want to rock the boat with their friendship. For another thing, she knew she wasn't good enough for Jacob, no matter WHAT he thought. But mostly, she was just scared. She was terrified to love again.

After Edward left her, she'd been little more than a broken shell of her former self. She wasn't sure why she'd gone to Jacob. Maybe because they'd been such good friends when they were younger. Whatever the reason, she HAD gone to him, and he had carefully and gently put her back together.

He'd been her confidant; she'd told him things she would never have told anybody else. He'd listened when she needed to vent, taken her out when she needed a change of pace, and made her laugh even when she felt like the pain would kill her. He'd become everything to her - everything but a lover. She just couldn't take that step with him.

But maybe she should. Maybe, for once, she should stop listening to her brain and just trust her heart. Could she do that? It was for Jacob. She could do it for Jacob. For Jacob AND herself.

"What are you thinking about?" Jacob chuckled quietly near her ear. "I can practically HEAR the wheels turning. Spill, Bells."

Bella froze for a moment. She couldn't tell him what she'd been thinking! Or could she? Making a split second decision that would change her life, Bella opened her mouth. "I was just thinking about what it would be like to be your lover." She held her breath.

Jacob's entire body tensed. "I have no idea what to say to that. Why would you say that to me? You know how I feel about you!"

"You're right, I do know. What you don't know is that … I feel the same way about you, Jacob." Bella closed her eyes tightly. "I just don't think I'm good enough for you."

For a long time, he was silent. When he finally spoke, his tone was completely neutral. "You love me, but you don't think you're good enough for me." He paused for a moment, then laughed. "Bullshit, Isabella. You're just scared. What are you so afraid of?"

Well, he certainly had her pegged. He always had, though. "I'm scared that - I'm scared that my love won't be enough, and you'll leave me for someone better." There. She'd said it.

Jacob turned onto his side and tipped her face up from his chest so he could look at her. "First of all, Bella, there is NOBODY better than you. Second of all - I've stayed this long, haven't I? For six months, I've been your lover without us ever even having sex, and I've been faithful. I'm not ever going to leave you, Bella, not even if you TOLD me to go."

Bella blinked back tears and touched his cheek tenderly. "I'll never tell you to go, Jacob. I PROMISE."


	2. Chapter 002

Title: Bella's Bodyguard

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Charlie goes away for three weeks and Bella starts receiving creepy notes and gifts. She asks Jacob to stay with her, and when he agrees, the stalker gets violent.

Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU

Chapter 002

Bella yawned and snuggled further into Jacob's chest. She didn't want to wake up. They'd stayed up talking until four in the morning, and she was WIPED. She didn't regret it, though. They'd needed that talk badly.

They'd decided to take their relationship to the next level, but slowly. Both were virgins, so it was best that way. They would learn about sex together. Just the thought of touching and being touched by Jacob was enough to make her wet.

She sighed. She was going to have to get up; she needed a shower. She poked Jacob's rock hard stomach. "Hey, Jake, wake up for a minute. I need you to move so I can go take a shower. Okay?"

He didn't answer her, but he did let go of her so that she could climb over him to get out of the bed. By the time she had both feet on the floor, Jacob was fast asleep again. She grinned and went to her closet to pick out an outfit for the day. She wanted to look nice for once, for Jacob and for herself. It was time she started putting a little more effort into her appearance again.

She chose a pair of black jeans that always made her butt look GREAT along with a silky ice blue top with spaghetti straps. She grabbed her only set of black lingerie - a strapless bra and a pair of silky panties - and headed for the shower.

She had shaved her legs, blown her hair dry and French braided it, and was just putting on some strawberry lip gloss when she finally heard him start moving around. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was two in the afternoon. She needed to get lunch started.

So while Jacob showered and went through his own morning routine, Bella made seven different sandwiches for them to share and also opened a large bag of chips. By the time she set the drinks on the table, she could hear Jacob's feet on the old stairs and knew he would be joining her shortly.

"Wow, Bells, you read my mind!" He motioned to the table, grinning widely and looking her up and down before pulling her into a tight hug. "You look HOT."

Bella blushed, of course, but said simply, "Thanks. Now, sit down and eat."

"Sure, sure." He grinned at her and they sat down to lunch. They demolished the sandwiches, with Jacob eating five and Bella two, and nearly emptied the bag of chips as well before they decided they were full. They put their plates in the sink and were on their way to the living room to pick out a movie when the doorbell rang.

They both froze for an instant. Then, suddenly, Jacob ran to the door and threw it open. There was nobody there, there was just another envelope taped to the door. He closed and locked the door, then took the envelope and went into the living room, where Bella was nervously waiting.

He opened the envelope and turned it over, tipping the contents out onto the coffee table. Dozens of photographs fell out along with another single sheet of typewritten paper. Bella and Jacob each gasped. The pictures were all of them from the night before, obviously taken while they were sleeping.

Jacob snatched up the letter and read it out loud.

_**Dearest Bella,**_

_**You're so gorgeous when you sleep. If I catch you in bed with him again, I'll kill him.**_

_**Your Eternity**_

"Oh my GOD!" Bella grabbed Jacob's arm. "We have to call the police, Jake!"

"No way!" Jacob glared at her. "I can GET this fucker, Bells."

"Watch your language," Bella said automatically. Then, "What if he get's you first? I couldn't stand to be without you, Jake."

"Give me until tomorrow," Jacob said reasonably. "If I haven't caught the guy by then, you can call the police. Okay?"

Bella bit her lip, but nodded. "Okay. Will you get rid of that stuff? I want to watch a movie."

"Sure, sure." He got up and took the envelope into the kitchen to throw it and its contents away. Then he went back to the living room, where Bella had put The Bourne Identity on. It was one of their favorites.

They curled up together on the couch, Jacob sprawled out with Bella snuggled up against his side. Jacob stroked his fingers through her hair and she practically purred, brazenly running a hand over his rock hard stomach and chest under his t-shirt.

He groaned in pleasure and completely gave up on the movie, turning to face Bella instead. Using his grip in her hair to gently tip her head back, he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with all of the pent up passion from the past two years. She melted into him, moaning.

The kiss was like nothing she'd ever felt before. So many emotions were involved - love, passion, and lust being the main ones. He kissed her like he thought it was his last chance to do so, nearly breaking Bella's heart. What had she done to him?

Stroking his neck, she slowly eased out of the kiss, brushing his lips with hers one last time before opening her eyes to stare at him. "Wow," she whispered.

He smiled, sweetly and just a bit shyly. "Yeah."

She waited, but he made no move to kiss her again. Instead, they sat there, locked in one another's eyes. After a long, slightly awkward silence, Bella finally opened her mouth. "You can kiss me anytime you want, Jake."

It was the right thing to say. His face lit up and he leaned in again, taking her lips in a soft, gentle kiss that was nothing like the one that had come before it. Bella sank into Jacob's embrace, moaning a little wildly. As much as she was enjoying the sweet touch of lips, what she really wanted to do was devour him.

Jacob seemed to sense that she was holding back. He pulled away, not meeting her eyes, and said, "I understand."

What? What did he understand? It took Bella a minute to realize that he thought she had changed her mind. "Oh, Jacob, no! I want you to kiss me, I just …"

"What, Bells?" Jacob's expression was guarded. She could have cried; she never wanted him to be so wary of her. "You just WHAT?"

Bella decided to throw caution to the wind. Shifting to kneel beside him on the couch, she cupped his face in both of her hands and looked him straight in the eye. "I just want more. I want to do more thank kiss you, Jake - I want to do everything with you."

His breath caught and his eyes widened. His cockiness returned and he grinned. "Yeah, well. I knew you couldn't resist me forever." He winked at her.

She laughed nervously. She was glad to have HER Jacob back, but now what was she supposed to do with him? She didn't know how to have sex, and as clumsy as she was, she would probably be terrible at it. Would Jacob care about that? No, he wasn't that shallow. Still … "I, uh, I don't know what I'm doing."

"That's okay." He laughed and pulled her down to sit sideways in his lap. "Neither do I, remember? Besides, what happened to taking it slow? I thought we decided that last night."

"Do you WANT to take it slow?" She told herself she wouldn't be offended if he did, but she knew the rejection would sting. Still, she'd take it like an adult.

"You want to know what I WANT to do?" he asked. She nodded and he grinned wickedly. "I WANT to strip your clothes off and kiss every inch of your gorgeous naked body. I WANT to lick your sweet pussy out until you scream my name. I WANT to make wild, passionate love to you."

Bella was breathless. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said, "YES. Yes, Jake, please lets make love. I don't want to wait!"

Isabella Swan was finally, finally begging him to make love to her. Jacob had begun to think this day wound never come. Standing up, he carried her bridal style up the stairs to her room, where he laid her down on her bed.

He stripped himself first. Though he'd never had sex before, he knew from the locker room that he was much larger than the average man. He wanted to give her time to get comfortable with his body before he actually tried to penetrate her.

Bella wasn't intimidated by his size, though. If anything, she felt greedy. Licking her lips, eyes locked on Jacob's cock, she sat up and touched it gently with one finger. With a mind of its own, it jumped into her hot little hand and Jacob groaned loudly, thrusting his hips twice before regaining control of himself.

"Bella," he whispered, nervous from the way she was just sitting there staring at him, "are you just going to look?"

"No," Bella murmured almost dreamily, leaning forward and breathing on the head of his dick, "I want to suck it. Will you teach me how?"

Looking at her, kneeling on the edge of the bed with her bright red face only inches from his dick, Jacob had to grab the base of his cock and squeeze. He was trying to control himself, but she was making it really HARD. Pun intended. He laughed nervously in his own head and finally spoke, his voice cracking, "Sure, sure. Just … um, keep your teeth covered, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered. Then, with no further warning, she licked the head. Jacob jumped, and she grabbed his hips to hold him still as she opened her mouth as wide as she could (keeping her teeth covered, as requested) and swallowed half of his dick.

He yelled and grabbed her hair, just barely avoiding thrusting down her throat. "Jesus, Bella! Holy fuck!"

She pulled off of him and frowned. "Is that good cursing or bad cursing?"

Jacob chuckled a little and gently tugged her back to his aching cock. "Good. Definitely good, Bells. Do it again? Please?"

Bella went back to the blow job with more enthusiasm than he would have expected, acting like she couldn't get enough, licking and tasting every inch of his dick. But when she put her mouth around him again and MOANED, he lost it.

He barely stepped back in time to avoid coming in her mouth, but maybe he should have stayed where he was, because Bella's face was suddenly covered in come. He gasped, and she blinked. Then, slowly, she smiled. It was the most erotic thing Jacob had ever seen, and he'd seen plenty of porn since he hit puberty.

"Bells." He had no idea what to do in a situation like this. Cheeks tinted, he coughed. "Are you, um, okay?"

"Definitely." Bella was breathless again. Taking a finger, she wiped some of the come off of her face and sucked her finger into her mouth. "I wish you'd have come in my mouth, though. You're … delectable." She smiled.

God, she was sexy. Jacob moaned and stepped closer to her. "You're killing me, Bells."

"Jacob, did you mean what you said earlier?" How Bella could sound so sweet and innocent when she was kneeling in front of her nude lover with come all over her face was beyond Jacob, but he wouldn't trade it for anything. It REALLY turned him on.

He knew exactly what she was referring to. "I meant every word."

"Good." Bella grinned and pulled off her shirt.


	3. Chapter 003

Title: Bella's Bodyguard

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Charlie goes away for three weeks and Bella starts receiving creepy notes and gifts. She asks Jacob to stay with her, and when he agrees, the stalker gets violent.

Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU

Chapter 003

Bella knelt there in her black strapless bra, his come on her face, smiling at him. Jacob would have thought he was dreaming but for the stalker problem that lingered in the back of his mind. Frowning, he managed to tear himself away from Bella long enough to close the curtains on both windows.

Bella closed her eyes when he turned away. The smile fell off of her face and she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself. Was he rejecting her? Should she put her shirt back on?

When Jacob turned back to her and saw the way she was sitting, he went instantly to stand in front of her and cupped her cheeks. "Bella, baby, look at me." His voice was firm and commanding.

She did as he said, blinking back tears. "Do you want me or not, Jake?"

Jacob honestly could not understand how she didn't see how beautiful and desirable she was. "Of course I want you, Bells. I just had to close the curtains, just in case. I don't want anyone but me seeing you like this, do you understand?"

Bella's eyes widened in shock and she blushed furiously. She'd completely forgotten about her stalker, caught up as she was in Jacob. She gasped, horrified. "Do you think he saw us?"

"I don't know." Jacob shrugged, but the movement was less than casual. "Do you want to stop?"

Bella immediately snapped back to attention. Raising her hands to cover his on her cheeks, she searched his eyes as she whispered, "I want to make love with you, Jacob Black."

His body relaxed and he let go of her face, taking her hand instead to pull her up into a standing position. "Let's get you out of these clothes, then, sexy." He smiled at her and stepped back to watch.

Keeping eye contact despite the horrific blush covering her face and chest, Bella undid her jeans and shimmied out of them, leaving her in just the black lingerie she'd chosen that morning. Then she reached behind her, unclasping her bra and letting it slide to the floor as her breasts spilled out into the cool air. Her nipples instantly hardened, and she fought the urge to cover herself, even more furiously red than she'd been before.

Jacob groaned. His palms itched, eager to feel her tits filling them. "You're STUNNING, my Bells." He felt particularly possessive at that moment, knowing that he was the first - the ONLY - to see the beautiful specimen in front of him. "Take your panties off, Bells." His voice cracked over her name and his own cheeks reddened.

Bella obeyed him immediately, although she did it in her own way. Turning so her back was to him, she slid her panties slowly down her legs, bending completely over like she'd seen a girl do in a porn movie once.

The thin thread holding Jacob's control snapped, and he stepped so close he almost knocked her over, gripping her waist and pulling her into a standing position. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and she could feel his hardness poking into her back.

He kissed her shoulder, then her neck when she tilted her head to give him better access. Wrapping his arms around her, he allowed his hands to slide from her flat stomach to her full breasts, palming them. They felt perfect in his hands, just like he knew they would.

He squeezed, and she gasped. Chuckling darkly, he did it again, asking, "You like that?"

Bella moaned and pressed back against him. "PLEASE, Jacob, don't tease me! I need you so much …"

Arching an eyebrow, though she couldn't see, he left one hand where it was and let the other one slide down to cup her soaking mound. He was surprised, though perhaps he shouldn't have been. "You're so wet!"

"God, YES!" Bella arched into his hands, rubbing herself on him like a cat in heat. "Come on, come on, COME ON …"

She was on the very edge, Jacob could tell. Spinning her to face him, he smashed his lips down on hers hungrily and followed her down onto the bed. He kissed her like he was claiming her, making her heart pound even faster than it already was. "You sure you want this, Bella?"

She looked him right in the eye. "I've never in my life wanted anything as much as I want you right now, right this second, Jacob Black." As corny as it sounded, it was the truth. She spread her legs in invitation.

Jacob immediately slid down her body, putting his hands on her thighs to push them even further apart as he inhaled the sweet aroma of her arousal. Bella gasped and let out a short scream when he attacked, kissing, licking, and nipping at her clit. Her hips bucked and she grabbed his hair, trying to shove his face even further into her crotch.

He had no problem letting her grind against his mouth. He tongued circles around her entrance, teasing her as she begged him, "Put your tongue in me! Please, PLEASE, I need it so bad, PLEASE!"

"Nasty girl," he whispered, too low for her to hear him over her moans and pleas for more, and shoved his tongue up her cunt. She came instantly, hips bucking, practically tearing out his hair as she screamed his name to the heavens. "JAKE!"

He loved hearing her scream his name like that. He couldn't wait to make her do it again. As she shook apart around his tongue, he let his mouth fill with her sweet honey come. When she finally collapsed, he slid back up her body and kissed her urgently, sharing her taste between them.

Desperately hard, he settled his hips between her legs and used his hand to guide his cock to her entrance. Pulling out of the kiss, he asked her one last time, "You want this?"

"Yes!" She gasped as he filled her in one powerful thrust, her eyes tearing up from the pain. He stilled, kissing her cheeks and staring into her eyes with so much love and devotion in his own gaze that she could barely stand it. When the pain faded, she bucked her hips, silently letting him know it was okay to continue.

He took her slowly and tenderly, but still passionately. He was truly making love to her, savoring every thrust, every expression that crossed her beautiful face. She rocked with him, sinking into the abyss of his eyes, falling in love all over again.

Eventually, of course, the tempo had to change. Bella started rocking more desperately, begging, "MORE! Come on, Jake, PLEASE! Give me MORE!" So he pulled back, almost all the way out, and slammed back into her. She screamed in pleasure and he did it again before getting to his knees for better leverage. The angle changed and he went deeper than before, much deeper.

Bella didn't have the air to scream again, so she just held Jacob's arms, fingernails digging into his skin as she enjoyed the ride. He was sliding so deep inside her that it almost hurt, but it felt too damn good to ask him to stop. Five of those deep thrusts and she was coming again, gasping for air and squeezing Jacob's biceps so hard that her nails broke his skin. It was fantastic.

Watching Bella come completely apart beneath him, on his dick, sent Jacob over the edge. With one last DEEP thrust he spilled his seed, feeling in that moment a kind of possessiveness that almost scared him. Bella was HIS girl. Nobody else would touch her. He'd make sure of it.

They laid side by side on the bed, holding hands. Bella spoke up when she finally caught her breath. "That was the most amazing - I've never felt so - JAKE, God I just love you so fucking much!" It wasn't often that Bella swore, and Jacob smirked, pleased with himself. He'd driven her nearly speechless, AND she was cursing.

"I know exactly how you feel." He turned his head to grin at her. She wore the same goofy smile on her face, and he had to laugh. "I think we did alright for our first time, Bells."

"Alright? ALRIGHT? That, Jacob Black, was the most INTENSE experience of my entire life!" Bella thought about beating him with a pillow, but was too exhausted to actually follow through. Instead she slapped his hand weakly.

"Okay, sorry!" Jacob rolled onto his side and propped his head on his elbow so he could grin down at her. Seriously, he said, "That was the single BEST thing that ever happened to me, Bella. I plan on many, MANY repeats, if you're amenable."

"Oh, yeah," she said huskily, pulling him down for a brief, but hot kiss. "I can't wait to have that huge cock inside of me again."

"Mm." Jacob kissed her again. "We need a shower, baby. Care to share?"

"Sure, sure." Bella smirked and followed him up off the bed and into the bathroom, admiring his ass the entire way. Jacob turned the water on and made her test the temperature with her wrist before they got in. It was fine; nice and hot, just the way she liked it.

There was a new, special kind of intimacy between them now. Bella leaned her head against Jacob's chest and closed her eyes as he massaged her strawberry shampoo into her head. She relaxed completely, letting him guide her to where he needed her to be, letting him wash every inch of her body with only a little blush.

Then it was her turn. She got a strange sort of satisfaction out of using her shampoo on his hair (his stuff was in the downstairs bathroom) and her body wash on his body. She didn't know why; maybe it was that he smelled like her afterwards. Whatever the reason, she liked it.

When they were done, they stepped out of the shower and gently toweled each other dry. Then they went to bed, wrapped around each other protectively.

"Jacob," Bella said brazenly, "tomorrow morning I want to wake up with your dick inside me. Okay?"

Jacob moaned and he spent cock actually gave a little twitch in Bella's direction. "Jesus. I'll do anything you want, Bella, you know that." He kissed the back of her neck lightly.

"I love you, Jake." Bella turned in his arms to face him. "What we just shared … you felt it too, didn't you? The way everything just seemed to CLICK."

"I felt it, baby." Jacob smiled and kissed her cute little nose. "That click was the sound of our souls linking, I think. Do you believe we're soul mates, Bells?"

"How could I believe anything else?" She lowered her voice to a whisper, as if she were telling a secret - which in a way, she was. "You came inside me, Jacob. Not just physically, but mentally, spiritually, and emotionally as well. You're a part of me now."

"You're a part of me, too, Bells." Jacob kissed her forehead. "The most important part. I won't EVER let anything happen to you."

They fell asleep like that, curled up together, and never heard the man enter the room. Grumbling silently in his head, the stalker glared at Jacob as he pocketed Bella's arousal soaked panties. He could kill him now.

But no. He wanted to make the other man suffer first, for taking what should have been his. He wanted Jacob to know true pain - and he knew just how to accomplish that.

With a sick smile twisting his lips, he snuck out the way he'd come in. He had plans to make.


	4. Chapter 004

Title: Bella's Bodyguard

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Charlie goes away for three weeks and Bella starts receiving creepy notes and gifts. She asks Jacob to stay with her, and when he agrees, the stalker gets violent.

Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU

Chapter 004

The next morning, Jacob woke Bella just like he'd promised. He made sure she was still wet enough from the night before, and then he slowly slid his hard cock into her tight pussy from behind. He began to rock his hips gently.

Bella moaned loudly, already rocking with him even though she wasn't quite awake. It felt so good, she just relaxed and let her body dance with her lover's. It felt like they were made to make love with each other.

Jacob's hand slid down the front of Bella's nude body, finding her clit and starting to play with it while he pumped in and out of her. She whimpered, and he grinned against the back of her neck. "You like that, precious?"

"Oh, YES," she breathed, reaching back with one hand to grip his hip and try to pull him deeper into her. "This is SO good, Jake - please don't stop!"

"Don't worry, baby," Jacob grunted in her ear, "I won't stop, I promise."

"Oh God, Jake … Oh, JAKE!" She came hard, shrieking his name just the way he liked her to. A few more thrusts and he flew over the edge himself, groaning loudly as he shot his seed into her womb.

They lay there for several minutes, just catching their breath. Then Bella turned and faced him, kissing him lightly on the lips before sitting up slightly to look at the clock. "Jake! We slept till one in the afternoon!"

"Mm." Jacob shrugged, obviously not giving a damn. "We needed the extra rest, I guess."

"Yeah." Bella yawned and kissed him soundly on the lips before climbing out of bed to go clean up. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then undid the braid she'd put in the day before (how it had held up through everything, she'd never know) and brushed her hair so that it fell in soft waves down her back.

Jacob went in as she was going out, giving her naked body an appreciative look. She did the same to him, and they smiled and touched hands before going their separate ways. Bella went into her bedroom to get some clothes - a light green spaghetti strap top and a black skirt. She didn't bother with underwear; she wanted Jacob to have easy access.

She found Jacob downstairs in the kitchen, unsurprisingly. He was eating cold chicken. "Hey." Suddenly she wasn't sure how to act. Did she act normal? Did she hug him? Did she kiss him? She had no idea what to do.

Jacob took care of that problem, though. Swallowing the last bite of his chicken and throwing the bone in the trash, he grabbed her around the waist and hugged her tightly. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt before today." He pushed her back and eyed her critically. She blushed. "You look DAMN fine, sweetheart. What's the occasion?"

Bella shrugged, embarrassed for a moment, before he shoulders straightened and she looked Jacob in the eye. "Why don't you guess?"

His eyes narrowed as his fingers traced her hips. "You aren't wearing any panties, are you?"

Bella giggled, though her blush became darker. "Nope. I wanted you to have easy access."

Jacob's eyes darkened and he chuckled huskily as he pulled her close enough that she could feel his hardness nudging her stomach. When he spoke, his tone was several octaves lower than usual. "Naughty little nympho. You just can't wait to have my hard dick pounding your sweet little cunt again, can you?"

"No," Bella agreed breathlessly, pulling his face down so it was close to hers, "I CAN'T wait." She kissed him hungrily, and he kissed her back just as passionately.

Using his grip on her hips to lift her, Jacob pressed Bella back against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans, finally popping it open and pulling the zipper down. His cock was in her hand a second later and he was hiking her skirt up so she could guide him inside.

They both groaned in relief as he slid into her. Jacob used his body to hold her against the wall and stroked her bare thighs, lust filled eyes staring into lust filled eyes. "How do you want it, baby girl? Hard and hot or slow and sweet?"

"Hard and hot - OH!" She'd barely gotten the words out of her mouth before he pulled back and slammed into her hard and fast. Then he did it again, and again, until she was shrieking his name at the top of her lungs on every thrust. Her orgasm built fast and when he shifted so that he could hold her thighs further apart and get in deeper, she came HARD, slamming her head back into the wall as her body with ecstasy.

Watching her lose it brought him over the edge, and he groaned long and low as he shot hot streams of come deep in his lover's core. His legs couldn't hold him anymore and the two of them slid to the floor in slow motion, still intimately connected. As they caught their breath, a very important thought crossed his mind.

His heart pounded. "Uh, Bells?"

"Yeah?" she asked contentedly, resting her head against his chest.

"You ARE on birth control pills, aren't you?"

Her head shot up from his chest so fast she nearly head butted him. "Oh, no!" How could they have forgotten about something so important? She didn't want to get pregnant! Even if she did think that they'd have cute kids together, that didn't mean she wanted them NOW.

Jacob took a deep breath, closing his eyes briefly before focusing back in on her face. "We're both idiots," he commented. He wasn't sure what else to say.

Bella stood up and straightened her clothes out and Jacob did the same. She could feel his come slick inside her and wondered if a child was being conceived at that very moment. She swayed, and Jacob steadied her, leading her to a chair and sitting her down. "Jake, what if I end up pregnant? What would Charlie say?"

"He wouldn't say anything. He'd just shoot me." Jacob smiled, but it was a pale imitation of his normally blinding grin. "First things first," he began, kneeling before her, "I love you, Bella, and if you do turn out to be pregnant we'll just have to get married a little earlier than I'd planned."

Bella blinked back tears. "I love you, too, my Jacob."

"I know you do." This time his smile was almost normal. "Now, if we're going to keep having sex - and we are, because I just can't resist you - we need to go out and buy some condoms."

"Together?" Bella squeaked. "Jake, if we go buy condoms together, everyone will know about it by tomorrow. That means my Dad would find out, and then he might come back early. I don't want that to happen, Jake; I want these three weeks with you and just you."

"Bells, I understand your position, but I can't leave you alone here when there's a stalker after you. We either go and get the condoms together, or we stop having sex," he said firmly. "It's up to you."

Bella thought for a moment. "I have a better idea; drop me off at Angela's. I'll be safe there. I want you to go out of town for the condoms, though. I really don't want this getting back to Charlie in case he'd try to separate us. I couldn't bare to be apart from you, Jacob."

"Okay," Jacob agreed slowly, "I suppose you WOULD be safe with Angela for the day. Why don't you call her and make sure she's available?"

Bella nodded and got up to use the phone. Angela was excited to hear from her, and immediately agreed to hang out, but said that they'd have to chill at Bella's house. Her parents were repainting the inside walls, and the whole place stunk, she said. Bella quickly agreed. It wasn't like she could take the invitation back, after all, and she promised herself that she would lock all of the windows and doors just to be safe.

Jacob was a hard sell, but eventually he reluctantly agreed. He was driving into Port Angeles for the condoms, and it was only a two hour drive up there. What could happen in four hours? So they went and picked Angela up, dropped her and Bella off at Bella's house, and started the drive to Port Angeles.

Meanwhile, Bella told Angela to pick out a movie in the living room and then went all around the house, locking up. If Angela thought it was strange, she didn't say anything. Instead she just held up Bella's copy of The Notebook, waiting for the other girl's nod of approval before putting it in the DVD player and pressing play.

As much as she loved the movie, Bella couldn't seem to concentrate on it. She was too busy berating herself for not thinking of condoms sooner - like before they had sex the first time. She hadn't, though, and now they were both in deep shit. If Jacob had gotten her pregnant, Charlie would DEFINITELY shoot him.

"Alright, girl, spill." Angela turned off the movie and turned to face Bella with genuine concern in her eyes. "What are you brooding about?"

Bella was so glad she'd asked. She needed to talk to SOMEBODY besides Jacob about everything that was happening, and Angela was a GREAT listened. "Okay, well, you know Charlie is out of town for the next seventeen days right? Well, some guy has been leaving threatening letters for me and the day before yesterday he actually left a dead cat that I won't go into detail about but I assure you was really gross."

"Why haven't you called the police, Bella? Stalkers are serious!" Angela frowned at her.

"I'm getting to that. See, I called Jake and asked him to stay with me, and last night we started having sex." Angela squealed, but didn't ask any questions, waiting to hear the rest. "We don't want to call the police because the news of someone stalking his daughter will have Charlie back here immediately. I don't want to lose these three weeks with Jacob, and he'd positive that he can handle the guy, so we aren't going to call the police unless we have to."

"Well … Jacob COULD handle just about anybody," Angela agreed with a giggle. "I promise I'll keep your secret unless something big happens and I HAVE to fess up."

"Thanks, Angela." Bella grinned weakly at her friend. "There's more, though - Jacob and I were stupid and forgot to use condoms, and I'm not on the pill."

"Oh." Angela looked shaken. She reached out to touch Bella's shoulder with sympathy. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

"I have no idea, but I sure as hell hope not! Charlie would completely blow his top. Seriously, Ang, he would totally LOSE it." Tears were running down Bella's cheeks by that point, but she didn't care. "He'd be so disappointed in me."

Angela never had a chance to comfort her friend, because suddenly she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

Bella screamed, but the man held a sickly sweet smelling cloth over her nose and mouth, and soon she was down for the count. The man cackled, picking Bella up and carrying her out the back door and into the woods, where his motorcycle was waiting.

Quickly, unsure of when the other girl might come to, he buckled Bella into the sidecar and put a helmet on her head before putting his own helmet on and roaring off.


	5. Chapter 005

Title: Bella's Bodyguard

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Charlie goes away for three weeks and Bella starts receiving creepy notes and gifts. She asks Jacob to stay with her, and when he agrees, the stalker gets violent.

Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU

Chapter 005

"Honey, I'm home!" Jacob set the spare key on the hall table and hurried towards the living room, anxious to see Bella again, to feel her safe in his arms. He was back earlier than anticipated, as he'd ended up buying the condoms at a random gas station a few miles outside of Forks.

What he saw - and DIDN'T see - when he got to the living room made him drop the bag where he stood. Angela was lying on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, a pool of blood surrounding her head. With trembling fingers, he felt for a pulse.

Nothing. She was dead. "SHIT!" Jacob ran for the phone and dialed the police. They arrived quickly, of course, since it was Chief Swan's daughter that had been taken. Jacob told them everything, tears in his eyes as he admitted that it had been his decision not to call the police. "I thought I could handle it," he told them, shamefaced.

One of the cops snorted. "Yeah, you handled it alright, kid."

Bella's head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and she couldn't open her eyes. On top of that, she was being carried somewhere against her will. She wanted to fight, or at least scream, but couldn't muster up the energy.

Her captor seemed to sense that she was awake. He spoke in an eerily familiar voice that she couldn't quite place. "Hello, sweetheart. How do you feel?"

How did she feel? She felt terrified. She felt disgusted. She felt like she wanted to just PUKE. "Where are you taking me?" She managed to mumble the words.

"If I told you, I'd ruin the surprise." He laughed then, a sick sound that made Bella want to curl up in a little ball somewhere and cry. "I know how you LOVE surprises, Bella."

She thought about asking him who in the hell he was, but decided he probably wouldn't answer her anyway. Besides, she didn't want to make him angry. Who knew what he would do? "Angela," she remembered. "Is Angela okay?"

"Your little friend will be fine," the man said dismissively. "She'll just have a nasty headache for a while."

Remembering the way Angela's eyes had rolled back in her head before she'd fallen to the ground, Bella didn't think so. She had a very bad feeling that Angela was dead, in fact. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes. It was all her fault.

"Don't cry, precious. We'll be home soon, I promise." To her horror, she felt a tongue on her cheeks and realized that her captor was licking away her tears. She tried to recoil, but he was strong. Fortunately, though, he hadn't tried to kiss her mouth. She would have bitten him if he tried.

Huh. Maybe she wished he'd tried to kiss her on the lips after all.

Charlie arrived the very next day. He went directly to Jacob, who had refused to leave the house at all the night before, and hugged him tightly. "This is not your fault, son."

Jacob shrugged him away. He didn't want to be comforted. "Let's just find Bells, Charlie. How can I help?"

Charlie wanted to tell him that the best thing Jacob could do was stay out of the way, but something in the teen's eyes made him change his mind. "You COULD start putting up missing persons flyers. I know it doesn't seem like much of a job, but just think - what if somebody saw her and her kidnapper? They could tell us what the captor looks like, what direction they were headed, all sorts of invaluable things like that. What do you say?"

Jacob wanted nothing more than to refuse, to insist on a more important job, but Charlie had a point. Besides, the longer they stood talking, the farther Bella was probably taken away. "Sure, Charlie. Where do I get the flyers?"

"Go down to the station. Grace Hardy is there; I'll call her and tell her to have the flyers ready for you." Charlie patted his shoulder absentmindedly and jogged away, into the house to study the crime scene. Jacob remembered the bag of condoms he'd dropped on the floor and blushed a little bit, but couldn't work up any real fear of Charlie Swan for having sex with his daughter when said daughter was missing.

Jacob shook himself out of his thoughts and ran to his car. He had flyers to put up and the love of his life to find and rescue. He couldn't waste any more time.

Bella was alone, for how long she didn't know. The drug had worn off enough that she could open her eyes, so she did, looking all around herself. She seemed to be in someone's very junky attic. She was tied tightly to a chair in the middle of a sea of different items. She even saw a baseball bat.

That wasn't very smart of her captor. What if she got loose? Not that she was going to - the ropes were tied expertly, tight enough to immobilize her but not tight enough to cut off her circulation. She wouldn't be screaming anytime soon either; she had some kind of kinky sex toy wedged in between her teeth and strapped to her head. It was terribly painful, not to mention degrading.

She heard footsteps behind her and tried to turn, hating to have such a dangerous person at her back. She still couldn't see him; he was hidden in the shadows.

"No worries, my sweet - you're home now. I'M going to take care of you now, Bella. You don't need that idiot Jacob Black." At that point, he stepped into the light, a sickly smile on his all too familiar face.

Bella gasped. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was Mike Newton!

Jacob had never felt more useless in his life. There he was, putting up a bunch of stupid flyers when he SHOULD have been saving Bella. To make matters worse, no one had yet come forward with any useful information.

Feeling terrified and close to tears, Jacob sat down on a bench in a nearby park to drag himself together. That was when his cell phone rang. He answered it as quickly as he could, not even glancing at the caller ID. "Yeah?"

"I have her now," a vaguely familiar voice whispered in his ear. "You'll never touch her again. How does that make you feel?"

All of the blood drained from Jacob's face and he swayed where he sat. "Tell me what I have to do. PLEASE, I'll do ANYTHING!" He wasn't above begging, not when it came to his lover's life.

"Hmm. Decisions, decisions." The kidnapper laughed, and Jacob's heart sank at the sound. There would be no reasoning with this guy. "Honestly, I'm kind of attached to Bella. What could you possibly give me that's worth more than her?"

Nothing. There was nothing worth more than Bella. "PLEASE," he repeated, a single tear escaping his eye and rolling down his cheek, "I can't live without her."

There was a click, and then nothing.

Mike tossed Bella's cell phone back into her lap, cackling wildly. "Well, he certainly seems to be missing you, my love! Tell me, do you think I should put him out of his misery or not?"

Bella let loose with a wild moan of denial, tears streaming down her cheeks. She started to struggle more openly, desperate to loosen the ropes that bound her. It wasn't going to happen, she knew - Mike was trained in things like knot tying thanks to his parents' grooming him to take over their store - but she had to try. She couldn't just sit there passively while he calmly debated whether or not to murder her lover.

He stepped closer and she tried to kick him. He just laughed again and put his hand on her cheek. "You won't truly be mine until he's completely out of the picture, will you?"

If she could have spoken at that moment, she would have told him anything. She would have proclaimed her undying love for the sick monster standing in front of her if it would have kept Jacob safe. Unfortunately, she couldn't speak, and Mike obviously took her desperate whimpers as agreement.

God, he was going to kill the love of her life and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

As soon as he got himself together, Jacob ran to tell Charlie about the phone call. He'd seen that the sick bastard was using Bella's cell phone and he had high hopes that the police would be able to trace it or something and find her.

Unfortunately, things like that took time. While they waited, Charlie personally took him aside and grilled him on every small detail of the call. "You say the voice was familiar? Was it male or female?"

"Male. Definitely male," Jacob said with certainty.

"Okay, here's what I want you to do - sit down and make a list of all your male friends and acquaintances. Then go through and try to recall all of their voices. Cross off anyone that you're positive isn't the caller, and we'll track down whoever is left on the list."

That wasn't a bad idea at all. Jacob took the pen Bella's father offered him and found some paper, then sat down at Charlie's kitchen table to begin. It took him a couple of hours, but pretty soon he had it narrowed down to three suspects, which he took to Charlie immediately.

It didn't take Charlie long at all to track down Edward Cullen and Eric Tate and clear their names. Edward and his family were in California and Eric had been with his parents at the time the crime was committed. He was having a lot of trouble finding Mike Newton, though; he wasn't at his house, work, or any of the places his parents and friends said he generally hung out at.

"Mike fucking Newton," Jacob snarled, punching the wall HARD. "I can't believe I let MIKE FUCKING NEWTON take my girl!"

Charlie decided to let the my girl statement pass for the time being. They could talk about that AND the condoms once they got Bella back. "Put out a bulletin on Michael Newton," he told one of the uniforms. He proceeded to give him all of the information he had on the kid, finishing with, "We should consider him armed and very dangerous. He's already killed one girl."

After the uniform had gone to do as he'd been told, Charlie and Jacob got in Charlie's police cruiser and started driving toward Port Angeles on a hunch. Jacob vaguely remembered Mike bragging to Bella about the house his grandparents' had left him that time they'd gone to the movies, so Charlie got the address of the house from Mike's parents and they took off.

It took an hour to reach Port Angeles and another hour to find the house. By that time it was dark. They parked several houses over, behind some overgrown hedges, so that Mike wouldn't spot the Cruiser. He was definitely in the house; the garage had been left open and they could see his motorcycle parked in it.

Charlie kept a restraining hand on Jacob's arm as he called for back-up. Though he wanted to storm the place just as badly as the boy sitting in the seat beside him, he knew that they were more likely to catch the suspect if they surrounded the place first.

They would just have to wait a little bit longer.


	6. Chapter 006

Title: Bella's Bodyguard

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Charlie goes away for three weeks and Bella starts receiving creepy notes and gifts. She asks Jacob to stay with her, and when he agrees, the stalker gets violent.

Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU

Chapter 006

After what seemed like a really long time to Jacob and Charlie, the back up arrived and quietly surrounded Mike's grandparents' house. There was no chance that the young man would escape, which was a relief, but they'd run into a different problem. How could they draw the boy out of the house without getting Bella hurt, or worse, killed?

"Let me go in alone." Jacob was ready to get on his hands and knees and beg if Charlie didn't finally see reason. "He'll think I found him on my own somehow - he'll believe I didn't bring the police, because after all, I didn't before. Anyway, while he's distracted by me, you can get the jump on him and arrest the son of a bitch."

"You're a civilian, not to mention that you're only seventeen years old. Billy would DIE if anything happened to you." Charlie shook his head. "I'm sorry, son, but we need to think of some other way."

Jacob narrowed his eyes and then did the only thing he could; he ran. He knew the cops would be forced to follow through with his plan if he had already set it in motion. He was right; he heard Charlie cursing his back, but nobody followed him.

Jacob decided to go the direct route. He pounded on the door as hard as he could. "Let me in, damn you! Where is she?" He was yelling at the top of his lungs. If there had been neighbors, he surely would have woken them up. Jacob pounded on the door one more time and then stepped back. Lifting his leg, he swiftly and gracefully kicked the door open and charged into the house.

Mike was just coming down the stairs. He had a gun, which he pointed directly at Jacob's heart. "You ARE an idiot, aren't you? Coming here alone … where's your survival instinct?"

Jacob raised his hands, but kept backing away as Mike came down the stairs. He kept baking up until he had maneuvered Mike so that the kidnapper's back was to the door.

That's when Charlie struck. He came from behind, shoving Mike's gun arm up and tackling him all at the same time. "You have the right to remain silent!" As Charlie read Mike his rights, Jacob raced up the stairs.

He searched every room, hollering Bella's name as he did so, but there was no reply and she was nowhere to be seen. "BELLA!" He yelled again, more than a little desperately.

There! A thump from above. She was in the attic! As soon as he located the string to pull the ladder down, he pulled it down and climbed up as fast as he could. He spotted Bella immediately, and rage burned his heart.

She was bound to a chair with a sex toy lodged in her mouth, holding it open. It had a hole he assumed was meant to welcome someone's cock. God, had Mike done anything to her?

He sped over, nearly tripping once over one of the piles of junk, and immediately figured out how to get the gag out of her mouth. He did so very carefully, throwing it aside when he was done and rubbing her jaws tenderly. He hated the fear in his eyes and did his best to sooth it. "It's okay, baby. Your Dad just put Mike under arrest, and I'm here now. I'm here for you," he said as he used his Swiss army knife to cut the ropes binding her. When he was done, he put the knife away and held his arms open. "Come here."

Bella all but leapt into his arms, nearly knocking him over with her enthusiasm. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed as he wrapped her tight in his arms. "G-God, I'm SO glad you're here!"

"Did he hurt you, baby?" Jacob rocked her in his arms and tried to ignore his own growing rage at Mike. "Did he - did he TOUCH you?" He swallowed hard.

"No," Bella was quick to reassure him, pushing the urge to keep crying away, "he didn't get the chance. I was just really, REALLY scared, Jake."

"Oh, thank God," Jacob breathed. He squeezed her even more tightly. "God, I thought I'd lost you. I love you SO much, Bella. I can't live without you."

"Don't say that!" Bella was horrified. "Let's not talk about losing each other, Jake. We're here and we're together NOW, that's all that matters at the moment."

Jacob didn't want to upset her. He decided to keep his emotions at bay until she was feeling better. To lighten the mood, he commented, "I got the condoms."

Instead of laughing, Bella's breath caught. She ground her hips against his, making him instantly hard. "GOOD," she moaned. "We'll be needing them. Mm …"

Just then, Charlie climbed into the attic. He jerked Bella right out of Jacob's grasp, hugging her so tightly that she couldn't breath for a minute. Then he released her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Don't you ever do that to me again, you understand?"

"Sorry, Dad," Bella said meekly. Then she asked the question that had been burning in the back of her mind since she'd been taken. "How's Angela? Is she going to be okay?"

"Oh, honey." Jacob stood up and pulled her back into his arms, ignoring Charlie's raised eyebrow. "She didn't make it, Bells. I'm sorry."

Bella's heart sunk. She'd known, deep down, that Angela was gone; she just hadn't wanted to believe it. "Oh, no! It's all my FAULT …" Once again, she buried her face in Jacob's chest and sobbed. "I'm s-so SORRY!"

"It was not your fault!" Jacob's tone was fierce. "If anyone is to blame here, it's me. I'm the one that left you alone!"

"Only because I told you to! Don't you dare feel guilty for any of this, Jacob Black!" She banged her tiny fists against his chest as if she thought she could beat the guilt out of him.

"Nobody is at fault here," Charlie finally interjected. "Besides, it's over now. We can't change anything. What we CAN do is get out of this stuffy attic and go home. I know you both have to be exhausted."

It was true for both of them, but neither wanted to part just yet. "Dad, can Jake crash on our couch? PLEASE?" Bella begged.

Charlie rolled his eyes and started climbing down the ladder, Bella and Jacob right behind him. "Like I don't know that he's going to be in your bed as soon as I start snoring. Give me some credit, guys; I already found the condoms."

"WHAT?" Bella squeaked, and turned a glare on Jacob.

"Sorry, Bells," Jacob offered, truly contrite. "I dropped them on the floor when I found Angela. I kind of wasn't thinking straight - I just left them there. Your Dad must have found them when he was going over the crime scene."

"So the two of you ARE having sex." It was a statement. Charlie's lip curled. "At least you're being safe."

Bella and Jacob shared a pained glance, but neither said anything. It was better to let Charlie assume they weren't total idiots, even though they were. They would cross that bridge later if Bella did get pregnant.

Charlie went on. "As long as you don't do it while I'm sleeping under the same roof, then yes, Jacob can spend the night. You need to call your Dad first thing though, Jake … and don't think we aren't going to have a LONG talk about the stunt you pulled back there."

"What stunt?" Bella narrowed her eyes at Jacob.

"It worked, didn't it?" Jacob helped Bella into the backseat of Charlie's police cruiser and climbed in after her while Charlie got behind the wheel. "We got Bella back safe, didn't we?"

"WHAT stunt, Jacob?" Bella leaned away from her lover when he tried to pull her into his arms. "What did you do?"

It was Charlie who answered. "He took off into the house against my wishes while we were still strategizing. It's not that he didn't have a good plan, though; it's just that he's a civilian and I'm going to catch some serious shit from the higher ups for letting him get involved."

Jacob refused to feel bad. "We got her back. That's all that matters," he said stubbornly, sliding as close as he could get to Bella.

"I can't argue with that." Charlie actually smiled at him in the rearview mirror.

Bella wasn't so forgiving. Beating her little fists against his chest once again as he dragged her back into his arms, she frowned sternly at him. "Jacob Black! You could have been killed! Don't you ever, EVER do something like that again, not even for me! Promise me right now that you'll never so anything that stupid again!"

Jacob sighed. "I can't promise you that, Bells. When you're involved, I'll do ANYTHING. But if you try to stay out of dangerous situations, I promise to try to do the same."

Bella deflated like a balloon, sinking into his arms and inhaling his musky male scent deeply. "I just couldn't STAND for anything to happen to you, Jake."

By the time they got back to Bella's and Charlie's house, it was past one in the morning. All three of them agreed that all they wanted to do was brush their teeth and go to bed, so that's exactly what they did.

Jacob spooned behind Bella, wrapping his arms securely around her and rubbing her tummy gently. "I love you so, SO much, Bella Swan."

Bella smiled, her eyes already closed and on the edge of sleep. "Mm … love you, too, Jake … MY Jacob …"

He listened to her breathing even out and said a prayer of thanks right there. "God, if you're listening, I can never thank you enough. You saved her. You saved my Bella. God, thank you SO much!" He had tears of relief streaking his cheeks by the time he finished, but he didn't care. He just held Bella close and let them fall.

He didn't remember falling asleep. One minute he was bawling like a little bitch and in the next moment Charlie was shaking him awake. "What?" he mumbled sleepily, blinking up at Bella's Dad.

"I called Billy; he knows you're safe. I asked him if you could stay with Bella today and tomorrow while I wrap up this case, and he agreed, so you don't have to go home just yet." Charlie paused and took a deep breath, then set a very familiar brown sack on nightstand table. His face burned with a blush to rival his daughter's. "Um. Thought you might need these back." Then he rushed from the room, down the stairs and straight out of the house. A moment later Jacob heard the cruiser start and pull away.

Jesus. Charlie had practically told him to fuck his daughter - how insane was that? But Jacob wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. As soon as Bella woke up, he was going to RAVAGE her.

He buried his nose in her hair and waited impatiently, his hard dick prodding her backside through his sweatpants and her panties. Part of him really wanted to wake her up, but he denied it. Bella HAD to be exhausted; she needed her rest more than he needed to get laid.

Eventually, though, her eyes did flutter open. Feeling his hard cock against her, she moaned. "Jake?"

"Yeah, baby, it's me," he whispered, and turned her to face him. He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, and finally caught her lips in a soulful kiss that rocked her world.


	7. Chapter 007

Title: Bella's Bodyguard

Author: Lazalot_Anreads

Beta: None

Characters/Pairings: Bella/Jacob

Rating: NC-17

Challenge: None

Summary: Charlie goes away for three weeks and Bella starts receiving creepy notes and gifts. She asks Jacob to stay with her, and when he agrees, the stalker gets violent.

Notes: AH AU, New Moon AU

Chapter 007

Bella moaned deeply and pressed the full length of her body up against Jacob's. Wanting to be naked, she reluctantly tore her lips from his and told him to take off his clothes. She didn't even blush - well, at least not until he climbed off of the bed and did as she asked. Then she couldn't help it; seeing his hard cock naked and ready for her really turned her on.

"Now you," Jacob said, pulling her up to stand beside him. He looked her over hungrily. "Take it ALL off."

Bella, feeling to impatient to tease, practically teleported out of her clothes. When she was as bare as he was, she stepped closer, pressing against him. Small hands ran over his hard stomach and sculpted chest, stopping to pinch his nipples and make him moan for her. "I want you in my mouth," she admitted, practically salivating at the thought of tasting him.

Jacob was nothing if not accommodating. He helped her kneel on the edge of the bed in front of him and fisted his own cock, rubbing the head over her parted lips. She opened for him immediately, and he guided himself into the wet heat of her mouth with a loud groan.

She kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled at every inch of him. Finally, when he could take no more, he fisted his hands in her hair and started gently rocking himself in and out of her mouth. Her hands went to his ass and pulled him deeper at the same time as she moaned, incredibly turned on at the idea of him fucking her mouth.

Jacob groaned in response to the vibrations and started really thrusting, pushing himself in and out of her mouth at an ever quickening pace. She was totally into it, sucking enthusiastically as her nails sunk into his ass, occasionally moaning to express her pleasure in what was happening.

Soon, he was sinking all the way down her throat on every push in and groaning like a dying man every time. Fuck, she was deep throating him! He looked down, and that was his undoing. She was staring up at him with adoring eyes, her flushed lips stretched around his cock like porn. He came HARD, shouting her name at the top of his lungs. "BELLA!"

She swallowed every drop of his semen, savoring the taste, and then licked him clean before tilting her head back to look at his face. He was staring at her mouth, eyes glazed over, body trembling with aftershocks every so often. A feeling of power filled her, making her smile smugly.

Seeing her smile, Jacob snapped out of his post orgasmic haze and grinned back at her. "Well, you sure look pleased with yourself."

Bella shrugged and licked her lips. "I'd be even more pleased if I were, you know, PLEASED." She said it without blushing, by some miracle.

"Is that a hint?" Not waiting for an answer, he crawled back onto the bed with her and pushed her flat on her back, kneeling between her spread thighs. He smirked down at her. "What exactly do you want me to do to you, Bella?"

Oh. He wanted her to talk dirty to him. Well, she could do that. Unable to stop the blush this time, she told him, "I want you to put your mouth on my cunt. I want to feel your tongue licking my clit while your fingers pump in and out of me." Then she clapped her hands over her face, unable to believe the words that had just come out of her mouth.

Jacob smiled and gripped her wrists, tugging her hands away from her face and pressing them instead to the pillow on either side of her head. He grinned. "That's all I wanted to know." Then he kissed her, deeply and passionately, rubbing his hardening dick against her thigh.

His lips broke away from hers, traveling across her jaw to her ear. "I can't WAIT to taste your sweet, tight pussy. Mm, Bella, I'm going to make you come so HARD …"

"Yeah, YEAH, do it," Bella panted as he sucked his mark into the place where her neck met her shoulder. "DO IT!"

So he let go of her wrists and slid down, giving each tit a regretful kiss on his way. Her thighs were already spread as far apart as they would go, showing her glistening folds and heavily swollen clit. He inhaled, his cock getting fully hard from the sight and scent of her. Then he buried his face in her pussy.

Bella shrieked, her hands going to tangle in his hair, her hips bucking wildly. He held her down as best he could with one hand and circled her clit with his tongue while he slid three fingers of his free hand into her sopping wet cunt. He started pumping them in and out of her, still licking her clit, just the way she'd wanted.

Bella's head thrashed from side to side as she moaned loudly and continuously. Her fingers tugged at Jacob's hair as her thighs clamped down around his ears, holding him where he was. As his fingers sped up inside her and he sucked her clit, she shoved his head down and arched up to grind against his face. His teeth grazed her clit and that was it, she came EXPLOSIVELY.

Jacob licked her through two more orgasms before he couldn't stand it anymore. He got a condom on his cock and then, throwing her legs over his shoulders, he bent her in half and shoved his cock into her cunt as deep as it would go. Then he started to thrust, pulling nearly completely out before slamming back in. God DAMN it felt so fucking GOOD.

Bella was screaming his name over and over at the tops of her lungs, and he was grunting like an animal as he rode her. Their orgasms were slow to build, which was fine by them; neither wanted to stop what they were doing anytime soon.

Eventually, though, they HAD to crest. Bella's screams got even louder and more incoherent, and Jacob stopped making noise all together. They came at the same time, one loud enough to shatter glass and the other completely silent.

Jacob had to pull out far sooner than she would have liked so that he could get rid of the used condom. Already Bella hated those things; they kept her from feeling her Jacob come. That was unacceptable.

"I'm going to get on the pill," she informed Jacob once she'd caught her breath. "I don't like the condoms. Unfortunately, we'll have to use them a little bit longer until I find out whether I'm pregnant or not, and whether I can go on the pill or not."

"We need to make you a doctor's appointment," Jacob commented. "I'll go with you, and we can find out if we're going to be parents. If not, good and we'll get you on the pill. If so, we'll deal with that. Either way, we'll be able to get rid of the condoms."

"No appointments," Bella disagreed. "We'll just get dressed and go down to the free clinic. Word will get around about us but Dad already knows so that's fine. We don't have to tell anybody I got a pregnancy test; we'll just tell them that I wanted to get on the pill, which isn't even a lie."

That decided, they got up and took a shower together - careful not to get carried away - then brushed their teeth and got dressed. Jacob wore a pair of faded, baggy jeans and a tight red t-shirt. Bella wore a pair of white, strategically ripped jeans and a navy blue hoody. They left the house hand in hand, separating only long enough to climb into Bella's old truck before reconnecting again. They drove to the clinic in silence.

By some stroke of luck, they were the only couple there, so they were immediately taken to one of the examination rooms. Jacob sat in the chair and Bella sat on the very edge of the bed, kicking her legs nervously.

After only a few minutes, the doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Davis." She shook both of their hands as they introduced themselves in turn. "Your chart says you're here for an early pregnancy test?"

"That's right." Bella blushed.

"Okay, then I'm going to need you to take off all your clothes below your waist. You can cover yourself with this." She handed Bella a white paper sheet. "Do you want your boyfriend to wait in the waiting room or do you want him to stay?"

Bella and Jacob shared a glance, then Bella returned her attention to the doctor. "I want him to stay, please."

"Okay, well, I'll just give you a few minutes to undress." Dr. Davis left the room, closing the door behind her.

It didn't take Bella very long to do as the doctor had asked, so Bella figured she had a minute or two alone with Jacob. "Are you okay with this, Jake?"

Jacob smiled brightly at her, blowing her doubts and insecurities completely out of her mind. "I'm in this for the long haul, remember?"

That was all she needed to hear. Unfortunately, before she could agree with him, Dr. Davis walked back in and ordered her to lay back. The examination didn't take long; ten minutes and Dr. Davis snapped off her gloves and told Bella to get dressed before leaving the room again.

Bella got dressed and hopped back up on the table. Jacob stood to stand beside her and hold her hand. He kissed her cheek and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they waited for the verdict.

"You're definitely pregnant, Miss Swan." The doctor wasted no time in telling them.

Bella stopped breathing and immediately turned to see Jacob's reaction. Unfortunately, at that moment his face was completely unreadable. She would just have to find out later.

God, she was ACTUALLY pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Shaking her head to clear it, she refocused her attention on the doctor, who was still speaking.

"… and abortion." Dr. Davis held out a pile of pamphlets, but Bella didn't take them.

"ABORTION?" She subconsciously placed a protective hand on her abdomen. "Absolutely not! Over my cold, DEAD body!"

"It's okay, love," Jacob soothed her, wrapping her in his warm embrace. "She just wanted us to know our options. No one wants you to get an abortion, okay?"

"Okay." Bella sighed and looked back at Dr. Davis, who was waiting impatiently. "Sorry, so what were you saying?"

"The pamphlets are just to help you make an informed decision." The doctor waved the pamphlets at Bella, who finally took them. "Now, I'm going to put you on some vitamins and refer you to a great gynecologist I know. His name is Albert Tyke, and he specializes in young pregnancies." Dr. Davis handed her a list of vitamins and some prescriptions for other vitamins that weren't over the counter as well as the phone number, address, and office hours of Albert Tyke's practice.

Bella and Jacob promised to go the very next day and left the clinic in a daze. They got in the truck - Jacob behind the wheel - and then they just sat there in silence for several moments.

"Charlie's going to kill me," Jacob finally said. He didn't sound scared or anything - just numb.

Bella sighed and grabbed her lover's hand. "It'll be fine, Jake, you'll see. Sure, Dad will probably yell a lot - so will Billy - but he would never hurt you. You know that!"

"Bella." His voice was really soft, as if he were telling a secret. "I'm really, REALLY scared."

Bella awkwardly maneuvered them so that her back was against the passenger side door and his head was resting on her chest. She stroked his hair, not saying a word, just letting him cry.


End file.
